vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149821-vet-fungeons
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Here, here we can see a person who knows the difference between sarcasm and irony. 2 Thumbs up and one like. (The devs are stingy about likes, you really deserve 2 likes) :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You can if you go in with a group of appropriately geared (not all massively overgeared) people. I love running dungeons with my guildmates! | |} ---- This is the point: either dungeons are a speed run for vets, or they are a huge imposing wall for new players. For NO ONE are these acting like they are supposed to: challenging content that is a fun way to spend 30-60 min that helps you practice for more challenging content (raids). Most new players end up smashing their faces against dungeons until they get lucky or join a guild and get carried for better gear. But at that point, then they've already surpassed the point which made these fun. Don't get me wrong, they are fun to blow up, but I miss the days of "hey, let's go random a dungeon" and spending the next 30-40 minutes with a group crawling through whatever pops. And it's FINE for vet players to rush them- we've done them a million times. But there is no segment left that is running them that way. It's either facemelt or faceroll. And the dungeons don't shine in either mode. Also, IMO, you really shouldn't be raiding until you can survive SC final boss consistently. Not because you don't "deserve it", but because you'll have more fun in raids if you are used to the fast paced kind of reacting/anticipation that that fight trains you for. | |} ---- ---- To be honest, I think your perspective has become skewed as you have progressed into Datascape. For many members in my social/casual guild of hippy housing lovers, dungeons provide an enjoyable challenge - even for those of us who have stepped into GA (which is only a few of us). So, not no one! | |} ---- This could very well be the case regarding a skewed perspective. I'm going by what I read in the circle and my experience pugging. The amount of pugs I've been in that don't try to speed run the dungeons less than 10%, so that's what I'm inferring from. And if a dungeon run takes longer than 20 minutes, people tend to get irritable. I'm glad there are guilds out there doing these things more properly, though :) | |} ---- I will say that this may be one rare case where I disagree with you a little, I have been tagging along when my (super awesome and patient) guild does a GA run (which is just playtime for them now) and I have a blast even if I am warming the floor more often than everyone else. I have had no problem staying alive and utilizing the mechanics of X89 and Kuralak since the second time I went (we won't discuss Ohmna ;) ) but Mordecai Redmoon still kicks my butt on a regular basis. Some of us in-betweeners have found the Fun in Fungeon. I am trying to pay it forward and help people learn dungeons without too much pain and suffering and since I am by no means past the challenge myself there is no way I can "carry" anyone. | |} ---- ---- Vet Mordechai's lasers require a significant amount of hand-eye coordination and are almost always a one-shot unless your healer is godly and a precog. So far the only things I've seen in raids that requires a higher level of manual dexterity is Earth/Air and probably grappling people in Maelstrom. Neither of those are as bad or require the frequency of the jumps you have to execute in Mordechai's fight. Being able to survive that fight will certainly help you in raids but I wouldn't advise people to gate themselves because of it. It does help with first boss in Vet Academy but the incentives for completing that dungeon is barely worth the effort. Edited February 23, 2016 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- I agree that the individual mechanics on Mordechai are a higher level of dexterity than is required in raids- the challenge in raids comes from coordination more than dexterity type challenges. And I did overstate my case a little, so let me say it a bit differently: I think you if you plan to raid, or are raiding, you should keep working on Mordechai until you can down him consistently without dying. Doing so will lead to more fun in raids. My reasoning is, once you are super comfortable with that encounter and reacting to events quickly, individual mechanics in raids become a lot easier to learn so that you can focus on the challenging coordination aspect. But no, I wouldn't self-gate due to this encounter as my original statement sounded. More like, I would put a lot of time in working on the encounter. Edited February 29, 2016 by SlyJeff | |} ---- ---- ---- ----